


Vapo-rub

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-11
Updated: 1999-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny gets his first cold.





	Vapo-rub

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    standard disclaimer, beileve me i wish they were mine.  Please send comments,
    compliments, and questions to Thank you kindly, silvina
    
    	Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police found himself
    rudely awakened by a loud violent sneeze, his own.  Blinking his eyes
    in astonishment, he quickly glanced at the figure in bed with him.  Holding
    his breath, he waited for any signs of awakening.  Ah, good, he hadn't
    woken Ray up.  If the Chicago police detective had been sleeping in his
    customary position, with one arm flung over Fraser's chest and the rest
    of his body curled up against Fraser's side, he would most definitely
    have been awakened from his much needed sleep.  
    
    	Achoo!!  Not another one.  How could this be happening to him?  He never
    got sick, but now he could tell he didn't feel right.  His chest felt
    tight and he felt feverish and just generally achy.  He checked on Ray
    again and fitfully tried to return to sleep.  
    
    	Ray woke up at seven thirty, still exhausted but feeling remarkably
    better than he had before.  At first he thought that Benny had let him
    sleep later but then he realized that Benny hadn't gotten up yet even
    though he had this annoying and endearing habit of being awake in the
    wee hours of the morning.  Observing the pale color of Benny's face his
    stroked his hand over Benny's forehead and was surprised to feel the
    clammy skin was feverish.  Taking this opportunity while the stubborn
    Mountie was asleep, Ray went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the
    thermometer. 
    
    	The thermometer beeped and Fraser woke as Ray reached for it.  The annoyed
    Mountie was not placated by a gentle kiss, but Ray would not be deterred
    from reading the offending device. 
    
    	"Benny, you have a fever!  Do you feel okay?"
    
    	"I. feel. fine.  I. am. NOT. sick. I --ACHOO!"  This time there was
    no hiding it from Ray. 
    
    	"Benny, you are not fine.  You're sick.  No," he said, stopping Benny
    from getting up,  "there is no way I am letting you go to work today.
    Not like that you're not."  Forcing the Mountie to stay in the bed was
    easier than he expected, increasing his anxiety. 
    
    	He could hear the roughness in his breathing as Ray reached for his
    cell phone on the night table.  He stared disbelievingly as Ray called
    his mother and detailed his symptoms to her, asking for her opinion.
    The more he thought about it the madder Fraser became.  What right did
    Ray have to share his problems with his mother of all people.  He was
    a grown man and could take care of himself.
    
    	Ray knew how to deal with a sick, cranky Fraser.  He had seen his mother
    deal with three sick children at the same time, with never an angry or
    cross word.   He rose quickly and went to the kitchen to see what would
    suit his purpose.  With a tender caress he laid a cool washcloth across
    the fevered forehead saying, "Fraser, I'll be right back.  Don't you
    dare get up while I'm gone.  You need to rest.  I'm gonna call the consulate,
    tell them you won't be in and then go to the drugstore.  Don't argue
    with me, you need to rest."  It didn't take as much arguing as Ray had
    thought it would to convince Fraser that he didn't have any choice but
    to stay in bed.
    
    	Thankfully the Dragon Lady accepted Ray's explanation without question
    and Ray managed to get to the drugstore just as it opened at eight. 
    He went in and was out with his purchases in no time at all.  He rushed
    back to the apartment and was gratified to find that Fraser had obeyed
    his order/suggestion and stayed in bed.  Laying the bag down on the table
    he rushed to the bed as Benny began coughing.
    
    	"Fraser, how long have you been feeling like this?"  The circles under
    his eyes made Ray suspicious, "Did you get any sleep last night?"
    
    	"Since last night, and a couple of hours.  Why?  Does it matter to you?"
    he asked with a frown. 
    
    	Ray knew that Benny didn't mean it, he just wasn't used to not being
    in control of his body.  "Of course it matters to me, I love you."
    
    	With a sigh Benny felt his anger evaporate.  "I know you do, Ray, I
    just . . . " 
    
    	"I know, Benny, I know.  Here now," he said, undoing the buttons on
    Benny's long johns and pulling it down until Benny was bare from the
    waist up, "you just close your eyes and rest.  I have something that
    will make you fell better." 
    
    	Drawing the little plastic tub out of the store bag, he opened it with
    one hand and reached inside.  Slowly and gently he spread the Vapo-rub
    on Benny's chest and worked it onto his skin.  As tired as he was from
    the stakeout the day before, he was quite happy to do whatever he could
    to make Benny feel better.  If stroking and kneading the warm skin under
    his fingers made Benny fell better, well, who was he to stop.  Soon the
    air was filled with the slightly medicinal odor and small contented noises
    from Benny.  Ray went to the kitchen and washed his hands.  Walking back
    into the bedroom he noticed with a grin that Benny had fallen asleep.
    With a contented sigh of his own he lay down on the bed and gently drew
    Benny into his arms, careful not to smear Vapo-rub all over the place,
    and fell asleep. 


End file.
